


Hunter

by RoEstel



Series: 翻译作品 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Faced with an all new type of monster, Sam and Dean enlist in the Jaeger program to fight back.在面对着一种全新的怪物的时候，Sam和Dean选择加入Jaeger项目以继续战斗。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: 翻译作品 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694108) by ChatNoir86. 



Winchester兄弟对付过从复仇的鬼魂到女巫，从吸血鬼到僵尸，甚至恶魔和天使。Sam和Dean几乎可以对付所有的东西。

但是当怪兽【kaiju】出现的时候，他们终于遇上了一个他们不能对付的怪物。怪兽不是超自然力量，也就不是Winchester兄弟以前对付的那些东西。它们来自另一个世界，它们是外星人。

怪兽的袭击带走了百万计的生命。几个月内，猎人圈子就被打散了，一半的猎人死了，另一半则躲起来，用醉酒终日来度过他们口中的世界最后的日子。

所有的“日常”威胁们很快都消失了，因为大量的怪物们随着无数的人类生命都被带走了，剩下的要么逃要么藏。恶魔们回到了地狱因为地球已经不比地狱强到哪儿去了。而天使们，面对着这些他们从来没见过的东西，决定这个世界已经不再是他们的问题，所以也离开了。

当一个看上去不可击败的新野兽威胁着世界而没有猎手的时候，一对训练有素的杀手该做什么呢？

Sam和Dean人生中第一次觉得自己毫无用处。

然后，他们看到了Jaeger项目。

两兄弟第一次是在新闻里看到这个项目的。2015年4月23日，他们在汽车旅馆里看到叫Brawler Yukon的第一代机甲在温哥华击败了一头怪兽。接下来的报道介绍了Jaeger是一位驾驶员和一位科学家的初步成果——两个精神间的连接强壮到足以操控机甲，在此之前单人的尝试都失败了。记者还说，在成功地杀死第一头怪兽之后，Jaeger计划将会正式开始，并且向全世界征募驾驶员。

Sam看了一眼Dean，后者正皱着眉，很明显对这种新机器持怀疑态度。

报道转向了一个实时新闻发布会，项目中的一位科学家，Jasper Schoenfeld正在发言。来自全世界的记者轮流提问关于项目的预算，机甲的运作以及能够制造多少机甲。临近发布会结束，一个坐在人群后面的胆怯记者举起了他的手，Schoenfeld让他提问。

“您称这个计划为Jaeger计划，我想问，Jaeger这个词语到底是什么意思？”

Schoenfeld的脸上露出一个诡秘的笑容，他挨近麦克风，简单地说了一个词：“Hunter.【猎人】。”

此时，Sam和Dean同时转头对上了对方的眼睛。

六个月后，两兄弟在Jaeger训练中心完成了严密的训练，并正式宣誓成为了驾驶员。他们俩都是班上的尖子生，所以Dean开玩笑说现在Sam不是家里唯一一个好学生了。

他们被派驻到香港破碎穹顶【Shatterdome】等几个月后第二代机甲完成。由于怪兽一直在伤害生命，两兄弟变得不耐烦起来，但他们把抱怨吞了下去。他们知道还是轻易不要去惹Pentecost将军为好。

最终，Winchester兄弟终于分配到了一个第二代机甲。它装配了更好的防护，有更快的速度，驾驶员的服装也被改进了，以防止第一代机甲对驾驶员们造成辐射的情况出现。

他们的Jaeger坚固，表面油亮，有有着黑耀石光泽的表面和银色的装饰。第一次看到它，Dean就不能把眼睛挪开了。Sam看着Dean的表情，他知道这套机甲让他哥哥想起了他们深爱的，在第一次怪兽袭击的混乱中毁掉的Impala。

了解过Jaeger的规格，资料之后，两兄弟把等待下一次怪兽袭击的时间用来改造他们的Jaeger。他们偷偷地把符咒和恶魔陷阱画在机甲的内部，以防万一。Dean把他的爱车的仪表盘，他们唯一能从Impala里抢救出来的部分，放进了Jaeger。最后，他们在一个晚上溜出宿舍，在机甲巨大的金属脚掌上刻上D.W和S.W作为最后一步。

制造者们给了机甲某个挺上去很拉风的名字，但是Sam和Dean有自己的想法。这整个计划，就如同他们一生中经历过的那些战役一样，是人类为了维护自己的文明做的最后的努力。基于此，加上对他们父母的纪念，两兄弟给他们的Jaeger命名为Hail Mary（注：万福马利亚 [天主教祈祷词]）。听到这个名字后，将军只是摇了摇头，但是Tendo Choi，手腕上总是带着念珠的一位Shatterdome【破碎穹顶】的古怪机械师则笑着对两兄弟说了些关于信仰的东西。

有一天，在去学院参加一些额外训练的过程中，Winchester兄弟在走廊上遇到了一对新征募的驾驶员，一对就像他们一样的兄弟——后来他们知道了他们是Becket兄弟（注：就是PacificRim里的男主和他哥哥）。他们在偷懒，哥哥正试图把弟弟塞进阻气门，而弟弟则大笑着反抗。看到如此熟悉的情景，Sam和Dean实在忍不住微笑起来。他们并不认识那对兄弟，但他们都在心里祝他们好运，因为他们都太明白失去兄弟的痛苦了。

没多久，他们就被叫回了Shatterdome【破碎穹顶】，因为一头第三代怪兽被侦察到正在逼近亚洲海岸。两兄弟第一次穿上制服，站到位置上。Dean站到了右臂的位置上，因为他实在等不及去用右臂装备的有着巨大杀伤力的炮。Sam则是左臂，装备着锋利的刀刃。

当两兄弟第一次链接的时候，控制室所有的工作人员都肃然起敬——即使是比其他所有人都看过更多的链接的Tendo。从来没有两个驾驶员能同步得如此之快，如此之完美。就好像两个精神本来就是一体的，精神桥梁只是加强了纽带罢了。Sam和Dean自如地滑行在对方的记忆里，不管是快乐的还是痛苦的，随即他们的眼睛同时睁开，进入了战斗状态。

“Let's get this son of a bitch.【让我们去把那个家伙放倒。】”Dean带着他那代表性的挑衅笑容，说。

“Sounds good.【听上去不错。】”Sam回答，完全抑制不住自己的笑容。

他们终于又变回猎人了。

FIN


End file.
